User talk:MasterDeva
Hello Hello and welcome to One Piece Encyclopedia where everyone can edit. I notice that you love to correct spellings in any pages including the talk pages and notice you rarely add information. Why don't you tell us about yourself, let us know what you have in your mind. I hope you continue helping us in the future. Joekido 23:31, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I always thought he was a bot. New Babylon 23:56, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Really nice bot! ^-^ One-Winged Hawk 01:02, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::I sensed a disturbance in my talk page...thanks...I think? Cody2526 00:05, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Brittish Vs Amercian spelling Forum:Index/Site Problems Title explains itself. One-Winged Hawk 19:10, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Referencing Information I must admit, as of late I got lazy since not many were doing it. It seems to be the thing people do the least here as it takes a long time to do. Someone has to sit down in every chapter and go through things. When I myself am at it, it takes me an hour or so to work on one chapter or two. Referencing Information talks about the "how" if that helps. One-Winged Hawk 00:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Water 7 Template Merging Please give your vote on whether or not we should merge all of the separate Water 7 templates. The Pope 16:58, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Voting Forum: index/Site_Problems Voting time to close issue of the editing of others' comments. One-Winged Hawk 17:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Actually I'm suprised no one bothered moving the giants' pages... Why didn't they. We established on Dorry's page I'd got it wrong. I think they left me to alter it... And well... I just forgot. I actually have a very bad memory, I edit what I remember on this wikia when I remember things. Thats half the reason why I don't put too much into editing because that half the time I'm trying to remember what I was doing the other half of the time when I was editing. O_o' One-Winged Hawk 00:40, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Don't let it bother you too much Emfrbl, there are plenty of people in this wiki and some of them are bound to notice such things, it's not a big deal. Hardly any harm was caused, it's OK! ^_^ MasterDeva 00:46, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, name discussions; can of worms - open. Always the case! One-Winged Hawk 10:53, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Well... I forgot that in this wikia he have a "person" that seems to revert everything for the heck of it and cause trouble out of the most minute details. What can I possibly say...!? Immaturity and stupidity in their prime. "^_^ MasterDeva 11:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Another instance On the sea train Zoro said "Yo Ruffy". That the first of the first Water 7 eps I heard and I remember it because I went "Huh?" at it. I can't remember episode though, it was a long time ago now. One-Winged Hawk 19:13, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Suck on that Drunk Samurai, yeah! ;P MasterDeva 20:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Well I'm not going to say that much, but I could pull up examples all day if I could remember every one of them. the Japanese are far from perfect on words. One-Winged Hawk 20:18, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Note on that IP The person who is using the IP address that keeps undoing the canon story bit on the strong wind page is currently under my watchful eye. On the discussion page he is ignoring the plea for proper language. If he edits to remove it once more, he is entering an edit war. If he uses bad language on the discussion bad once more, I'm slamming him for it. Right now... He is asking to be banned. He or she cannot accept that Strong Wind is canon, I'd pull up the sources, but theres a whole YEAR of forum discussions... And what not to go through. The IP address belongs to an idiot anyway. I don't want to break our guidelines on this guy, let him break them for us. I'm starting to think its another troll at large here. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 20:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Let them wrap the rope around their neck and then hang themselves. The exact same routine as always, this troll is no different than any other! MasterDeva 20:12, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your grammar check!!!Coldhandzz 13:55, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome. ;) MasterDeva 17:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I lost track of things after the MSN site shut down. Plus I became reliant on onemanga.com. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 23:06, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Reply As soon as both the RAW and the SCRIPT come out its fine. There is an old "hour wait" in our spoiler rules, but its redundant these days since circumstances THEN are different now. In those days, no reliable translation would be out before the scan was, now its not the case. One-Winged Hawk 19:13, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :The hour rule on our Spoiler Rules isn't there so its long been removed already, I didn't notice that. So yeah, scan + raw = go for it so long as its correct and you don't make a pig's ear out of adding it lol. One-Winged Hawk 19:14, December 10, 2009 (UTC) References Hello, you have put recently the No references template on several articles. But most of them are non canon ones. It seems to me that it will be difficult to add references to such articles since they generally are based on only one movie or a few episodes. Kdom 17:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :There needs just to be satisfactory amount of links to the episode/movie/special they appear in in "ref" format and the no references template can be removed. If the character makes one appearance then one link is enough. Not much you can add unless its like a movie, promos and stuff information like that. One-Winged Hawk 17:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) About Zoro's Major Battles Umm, the section being a list that lists down his major battles is kinda enough. Putting quotation marks about which battle he had a handicap in is kinda a bit much like stating who won and who lost in each battle. Mugiwara Franky 20:21, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, for the record though they were already there, someone else had added them long ago. What I did was merely to question the need to remove them. I believe that the trivia should be at least updated to reflect the other battles not mentioned, that's just my opinion. MasterDeva 21:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I think about the limit of what we can get away with is just noting when a fight was not a proper fight. I have no cribs with extra info though, but there is a difference between scoreboard counts and other bits going on, take note as well that we don't want to draw attention from the fact we have a HISTORY section on the page. Really, its a quick reference section only so the bare minimum info is the best. Kinda like listing the characters per chapter on the chapter pages. :The main reason for not "win/loss" was because it is just a list and it was fluff. Plus some fights couldn't be measured on their outcome, a fight that was interrupted for example is a pain to deal with on this win/loss system. Plus, while Crocodile fought Luffy several times, at a pinch two of those could be counted as one fight that was broken up. Either way, you should start seeing the whole thing with win/loss. And as I said, the HISTORY section covers the details of the fight anyway. One-Winged Hawk 21:52, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry my mistake, what I meant to say was to update the Zoro's trivia of handicapped battles since they will be removed from the major battles list. I wasn't talking about putting all the fights in the trivia section or anything like that! ;P MasterDeva 22:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I was talking to MF there, you got the leveling wrong MD. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 22:31, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry that I was born, if I were to be reborn I wish to be an earthworm!!! -_- MasterDeva 22:47, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Page Topic Hello, We have a discussion with Angel about the Trivia Page here. Everyone opinion his worth to have Kdom 09:51, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I made you laugh Then its not so bad. You know whats bad. I've signed off the holidays and I can't stay off. I'm addicted to wiki editing, well I've kept myself from the serious edits at least and I'm only talking. I'm bad aren't I? lol. I've spent wikia editing since 2004, I can't stop and I'll properly still edit here when OP is over even if its just to finish the blanks in the pages we've left. I kinda wrote "OPFS!2" because I was driven by a lot of annoyed anger. I don't know why MF never told me off for it. At the time, the owner, or someone linked to the site at least, had come on and let us know which site he was from and directly wrote it on the site. I went there and my heart stopped... Not because what he said was true but because he claimed many thing that made me laugh that weren't true. I read through the site and left there scratching my head because at the time we had only only 4-6 reglaur editors who hardly edited. Most of our work just came off of wikipedia and we hadn't settled down yet to REALLY improve things. I can honestly say though, once I came to the wikia once I finished transferring the shattered wikipedia pages here, I washed my hands of copying any site. Not I did that even at wikipedia, my edits always came from the provided RAWS and scanalations anyway so I was never guilty of serious website copying. These days: *Greg's site is these days considered the best OP site. *Arlong PArk is still considered the best forum. *K-F's still considered the best community *Stephen's translations are still considered "the best" even though he gave it up. These are the general opinions I see in OP fandoms on the English speaking net. To see a website claiming to be no.1 when at the time it was AP forums and K-Fs only and no one else stood a look in, I knew was a joke at the time. Most folks were only just coming to realize Stephen even existed I recall otherwise the list would have the translation on it too. I originally joined AP despite the warnings at K-F fansubs of its harsh environment because I knew what thing. If I was writing it now, it'd be less anger driven. I wouldn't write articles like that now. I post messages of disgust and annoyance here but no longer out of anger. If I drank beer and stuff like that, I'd blamed it on being ****ed out of my mind at the time, but I can't even claim that. Lol. Still if someone like Greg complains about the wikia copying, I always maintain they've got to be able to prove it. There's only so many ways you can describe water held inside a glass. The other stuff was "fluff" I admit to fill up an article on the matter. I got used to writing essays on things back at the Beyblade fansite and to be honest... A lot of my extra stuff here is fueled by my days missing that era. I'm the person who could write dozens upon dozens of essays about a crappy show on spinning tops. Get me in the mood, I'd write books on everything I like. Lol. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 10:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Nice! ;D Usually though those who claim to be the best are only talk and no substance, I have seen THOUSANDS of websites and HUNDREDTHS of forums to say that they are "official" or "the only source for something" only to suffer a slow death after a few months/years. If they are truly the best they will let the USERS/VISITORS decide that and none other and if the community accepts them and they become a port of it they have passed the FIRST TEST but none can remain the best forever a lot seem to forget that. I have also seen them forget how they started from zero and afterwards claim that they are above others for various reasons and criteria... There is a saying in my country, everything will be revealed in the autopsy which means that only after the end you can judge someone for their worth, having seen their entire progress, that's all I have to say about them! ^_^ MasterDeva 15:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::May I join the discussion (really, this automatic e-mail are very bad for privacy :-)). First, I'm glad you couldn't keep your promise, second you did not made laugh just Master Deva (I even once wanted to make a link to your article in a "is there room in the SH crew for another girl?" discussion...) Third, I'm not convinced by your classification. Greg's site may be great but he cannot compete with the wiki. Just by the number of editor and the wiki nature, this site has become the reference for those who search something about One Piece. About AP, I really wonder how we can go to such a forum. It's impossible to read the hundred of messages that are post there. And the way they treat you reinforce my opinion. The only point I would grant them is that they are well informed concerning other thing than chapter release like the SBS or the interview. So merry Christmas to both of you, I won't be able to edit much either since I'm going to a place where ADSL is still unknown :-). At least, it will make me feel the double issue gap a little shorter Kdom 21:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::I am used to forums, so I can deal with AP. I've seen bigger and worst then all it has to offer. I've seen forums where I jumped in and was bounced back out as soon as I did just that. I've been on the net... Since 1996, though it wasn't until 1999 it became something serious. 2001 I joined my first real community but between 1999 and 200 I was a drifter between sites and forums. :::Actually trying to look up the name of the Beyblade's main villian in seaons 1 and 3 today I found out theres a new series due next year which surprised me. But you know, in the 4 years of its absence the nets changed and theres nothing left of the Beyblade community now except old ghost stories. Theres like one big community and theri not like the ones I had back in the day (I sound so... so... Old???). The nets always changing, its a matter of just forcing yourself to accept those changes. The days of tiny quiet communities that survive well on just 8 people are gone, those died in the pre-2004 era. Now you're not considered successful unless you've got 50 members regularly passing through. :::I think of the net with great sorrow these days, because things have moved on so much. Wikia are the main form of fansites these days, what used to be a one person job has been silently acknowledged as unreasonable. Dying websites are those run by just one person who never updates while the successful ones either are like the ones constantly feeding their communities like AP, K-Fs and us. But there are still those small websites out there like Greg's who exist and pull it off because their supplying those bigger ones with something solid. But unless their like Greg's, to be quite frank their not gonna last long. :::I blame youtube, myspace, facebook and twitter for this change thats gone on since about 2004 since thats when those sites were just kicking off. This is the way of the nets future I'm afraid to admit. But thats how things are these days. I've been forced to accept that and thats how I deal with AP. The GOOD thing about us though is most who are editing will have leant something about wiki coding pre editing, and those that don't can still fill basic needs. And so long as you edit reglaurly a wikia will leave many of its editors feeling good about themselves since its a community effort and everyone plays some part in putting it together. Theres no need to struggle because you can't do it, there will always be another who can take over from you and help things along if its too much for you. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 01:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I'm lazy All I did was post "Merry Christmas" on the chit chat forum and add it to our main page. :-P One-Winged Hawk 00:51, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas MasterDeva (who is the lazy now?) and Happy New Year. Oh and happy editing. Tipota 12:35, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Kashii The problem with that is that the other editors might not know how to get that name out in writing. Even when we knew Oars' name and what it was based on, before the spelling came out, how do you do Oor with the correct characters normally? Its an awkward way of working it for the lesser experienced editors, some may not even understand who the word is referring to. One-Winged Hawk 20:36, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :The thing is that the way is shown right now looks kind of unprofessional that's why I suggested this change. In this case it's not same thing as Oars since the difference is in the double characters only while the name doesn't change much. In other words instead of Kaashii it's Kāshī. MasterDeva 20:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Well call a vote on it and see how the others feel about it. To be honest after dealing with Greg, names are the least of my concerns and I view it as "if Oda don't supply us with the name, it doesn't matter so long as we agree on ONE name to avoid confusions." One-Winged Hawk 20:54, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Agreed! ;) MasterDeva 21:30, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Umm, shouldn't you have called a discussion with the rest of community about moving Kashii before moving it.Mugiwara Franky 23:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::But Kāshī is indeed harder to write down than Kashii. It maybe the same name but it does require a proper discussion. It maybe in the gray but some people might actually care how it's written.Mugiwara Franky 00:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::While the Haki level is one thing, the spelling of the character is another thing. Though copy pasting is a solution to his spelling, it may not necessarily be the most preferred solution by most people. Besides that, a discussion on changing the name of a character also kinda informs other editors of the proposed decision. Changing ahead without a discussion in some to most cases can cause people to scratch their heads and at worst, can cause arguments.Mugiwara Franky 02:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) White gaps Its caused by Rich Text normally. Why Rich Text does it I don't know, something about its formatting is annoying. One-Winged Hawk 00:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I know, it doesn't do any harm though to put a little warning. It seems that it has worked on other pages. Thanks for the update. MasterDeva 00:19, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Couldn't remember if I'd told you or not.One-Winged Hawk 00:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::You didn't actually. I found it on one of the pages I "never read", according to Drunk Samurai, while I was doing error correction. ;D MasterDeva 00:32, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::I also raised it recently on the Site Problems page of the forum I think. Now even touching the Rich Text bit is causing it. I NEVER edit in rich text and all my recent edits have it. Its becoming annoying. One-Winged Hawk 00:37, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I read that. One question, is Rich Text turned on by default on unregistered accounts!? I don't remember having used it myself ever but that certainly seems to be the case. MasterDeva 00:41, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Other Sites They can advertise on the main page links templates, but unless their a fansub/dub/translation/thiskindofthing/otherOPwikia they don't deserve a page. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 11:06, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :OK, thanks for letting me know Emfrbl. I presume that my actions were correct since it was a fan made game, right~!? ::Yeah, no need for that page at all. Fanmade games aren't part of the OP merchandise or anything like that. Its made by fans and they can do what they want with it. PS, you didn't sign you message, naughty, naughty MD. One-Winged Hawk 12:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Well for ONCE I wanted to get WILD!!! ;P MasterDeva 12:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Usopp's lies (Usopp's arsenal) Since you have edited this page considerably (or at least lately). I was wondering if you know, cause I don´t remember very well; about the giant Usopp´s crew: Were Mr. 2 and / or Buggy also affected by this lie? ☩Damërung . -- 02:03, 30 December 2009 (UTC) :At this moment I can only remember Jango (not Buggy OR Mr. 2) falling for this at the manga (Vol. 4 Chapter 29) and the anime (Episode 12)! There are others he certainly used this to (like Arlong for instance) but it doesn't coming to me now, I'll search later for it. I hope I have somewhat helped you answering your question. MasterDeva 02:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I found Chopper too, in the manga (Vol. 35 Chapter 332) and the anime (Episode 236) and that's pretty much it about those who were affected, not counting fillers and movies of course. Luffy was only affected by this lie only in the anime, as far as I know, but I can't be 100% certain about it. MasterDeva 03:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Speedy Bans Their meant for IP address who came on and either constantly vandalized over time, seriously vandalized or ignore vandalism warnings. Basically, thats suppose to be be "We've got to get this IP blocked quick" part of the page,. Otherwise, that IP has to be warned 3 times. Most vandals just go away so theres no need for a speed ban on them. Its the ones that hang around and do the damage that annoys that are the problem that needs to be ASAP. One-Winged Hawk 18:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up Emfrbl. So if they persist to vandalize the wiki even though hey had three warnings already they are candidates for speedy ban. MasterDeva 18:56, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Can I go ahead and remove the entry from the list!? MasterDeva 18:58, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh don't worry, they vandalised three time, throw 3 warnings on them to C and D. If they do it once more, then its fine, their already up for banment. Its just some 13 year old brat anyway by the looks of it. One-Winged Hawk 19:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Article stub templates In most wikias, article stub templates are usually placed before navigational templates.Mugiwara Franky 03:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :The site navigational heading seems most effective in articles that are very long as it helps people locate them. In stubs and very short pages, they don't seem much of a help.Mugiwara Franky 03:11, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::The stub tag being above the navigational templates is kinda the best positioning when it comes to stubs. Being placed under the navigational templates or in a section above the templates creates a somewhat discorderly effect when compared to other articles. Since it somewhat conflicts with the site navigational heading, best not place the heading on a stub.Mugiwara Franky 03:20, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Placing it under the template kinda makes it disorganized a bit to a certain point especially compared to the other articles that use the above template order.Mugiwara Franky 03:33, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::It kinda still breaks conventionality with how they were set up in the first place.Mugiwara Franky 03:44, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::But it kinda breaks the way articles are set up presented to anons and new comers. The Site Navigation heading on the other hand however breaks stub articles that use infoboxes a bit by creating somewhat of a more empty space look.Mugiwara Franky 03:57, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The heading points readers to the navigational templates however it best serves in articles that are extremely long. In really short and stub articles, readers don't need a heading to identify where one can locate the navigational templates as they can easily find the templates in one go.Mugiwara Franky 09:23, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh there was more I missed the other straw hats. Its best to avoid the year thingy. To be honest its subject to change by a few years as Norland's journal was said to be "over" 200 years old or what not. Joekido at one point was also using years, nice except it is subject to change over the little issue of "over". One-Winged Hawk 09:05, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Those are my thoughts too. MasterDeva 09:07, January 6, 2010 (UTC)